


The Perfect Costume

by reeby10



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is a sneaky shit, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought it’d look good on me. Really show off my muscles, you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for yaoisakka/fearfulcaptainbiffelderberry's ask meme prompt on tumblr: Phlint, sexy costume(s)
> 
> Links for the costumes mentioned are in the end notes.

“What do you think of this one?”

Phil turned from where he’d been examining the display of vampire teeth to see the costume his boyfriend had found this time. So far he’d come up with some rather hideous ones. Phil had rejected them on grounds of being too cheaply made, but he really didn’t want to attend a SHIELD Halloween party where all of his coworkers and friends would see him with a boyfriend in a costume so awful.

“This better be-” Phil started, the words dying on his lips as soon as he saw what Clint was holding. He stared for a moment, absolutely dumbfounded and possibly a little turned on, but gritted his teeth and shook his head. It wouldn’t do for Clint to see what affect the costume he’d chosen this time was having, Phil would never be able to live it down.

“You don’t like it?” Clint asked, all faux innocence. Phil had a creeping feeling he’d seen through Phil’s ruse and knew exactly what he really thought about the costume. “I thought it’d look good on me. Really show off my muscles, you know?”

Phil did know. And really, those muscles deserved to be shown off. Just not in that costume. And perhaps not at the SHIELD Halloween party. Maybe the muscles should stay a bedroom-only thing. Phil would be ok with that.

“Do they even make that in your size?” Phil asked desperately, shaking his head a moment later. He really didn’t want to hear Clint’s answer for that. “Don’t you think you should find something else?”

Clint raised an eyebrow and he searched his mind for a suggestion that would work, but was unable to come up with anything else. Well he could always go back to one of the ones Clint had already tried. Even if they were the definition of terrible. “That Jabba the Hutt costume was, uh, great.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. One side of Clint’s mouth rising in a smirk, and Phil held back a groan. He knew that look. It was the look Clint got when he’d seen a weakness and he was going to exploit it to the very end. And it always meant bad things for Phil.

“You’re right, maybe I would look better in the Slave Leia one…”

“No!” Phil exclaimed, wincing as soon as the word left his mouth. He’d given Clint just what he wanted.

“Oh good, I’m glad we agree that this one’s perfect,” Clint said smugly. He dropped the costume in his cart and reached behind him to pull out another one. “There’s even a complimentary one for you so maybe we can win the costume contest this year!”

This time Phil groaned out loud and Clint smirked even more widely, knowing he’d won. “I _cannot_ wear that,” Phil tried, even as Clint headed for the cash register, ignoring his protests.

After a few moments, Phil followed him, resigned to his fate. He was never going to live down the teasing from this year’s party.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcs2hbp6T81qjam74.png) is the mentioned Jabba the Hutt and Slave Leia costumes. [Here](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3c/d4/d1/3cd4d177f2599912d202324cb15e68b9.jpg) are the costumes they end up with.
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
